1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging system, and a photographing method by which interval photographing of sequentially photographing a plurality of images at predetermined photographing intervals can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technology is known in which, when an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera is photographing, for example, a plant about to bloom at relatively-long predetermined photographing intervals by using an interval photographing function for sequentially photographing a plurality of images at specified photographing intervals (time intervals), power supply to the camera is stopped while the photographing is not being performed in order to suppress battery consumption even in this long-time photographing, and power is supplied to the camera at the time of the photographing to set a photographable state (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 09-197546).